Day Off
by starstruck sunlight
Summary: [ONE SHOT][NejixTen] Team Gai ends up with a day off and desides to play Truth or Dare. little fluff


Hello! I'm back with my very first ONE SHOT! Lol well I hope you enjoy this little chapter that I decided to write while on the plane to France for me vacation!

**wavesofblood **+

-

-

-

-

Day Off

-

-

-

-

-

A bright and sunny day in Konoha, birds chirping, the markets scrambling with business. Despite the beauty of the day, hell awaited a certain team.

**- x. Team Gai Training Grounds .x -**

" Lee! What on God's name are you doing?" screamed a frustrated Ten Ten.

" Just powering my youth by flossing my teeth 1,000 times! " said Le as he "pinged" his flossed teeth.

"………retarded bushy eyebrow, teeth pinging, spandex wearing ninja….." grunted Ten Ten.

"Hn." answered a bored Neji.

" YOSH! Now that my teeth have been flossed, I must know the whereabouts of our hip and cool sensei!" Lee said with his fist in the air and fire in his eyes.

Both of his fellow teammates sweatdropped at their friend's attempt to be like their "hip and cool" sensei.

Speak of the devil, Gai appeared and flashed his subordinates a blinding smile.

"Sorry for being late my youthful students! But I had to attend a last minute meeting with my fellow ninjas in Tsunde-sama's office. And now straight to the new! Our dear Hokage has assigned me a task that I must compete. So I am to tell you that all training and missions are to be postponed until my task has been fulfilled. Hehe! Now is also my chance to beat my cool rival …………HATEKE KAKASHI! Oh how I envy his cool nature…well GOOD BYE MY FELLOW YOUTHS! MEY THE YOUTHFULLNESS BE WITH YOU!" said Gai, and with a "nice guy" pose he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Left behind were 3 chuunins, 2 of which were double sweatdropping and the last of them with pride and hope in his eyes.  
"GAI SENSEI IS SO COOL!" anime cried Lee.

" Whatever, at least we get a day off. So what do you guys want to do?" asked Ten Ten.

" …….don't care." Mumbled Neji.

"Lighten up Neji! We are all still youthful so why not live it! I suggest we play truth or dare!"

" sure lets play!"

" No."

"come on Neji! I beg you!"  
"…"

"PLEASE!"

"…."

"PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!"

"…..Fine, I'll play. Just quit asking."

"Hehehe, I knew you would give in! well anyways, I'll start.. Hmmm….Lee! Truth or Dare?"

"My youth can take anything! DARE!''

" I dare you to kiss Neji on the lips!"

**o.O**

"WHAT!" yelled Lee and Neji.

" You heard me! Now get to it!"

" BUT……!"

"DO IT!" bellowed Ten Ten as she began to remove her weapons.

Neji and Lee gulped and so Lee gave Neji a quick peck on the lips. Then they ran back to their houses to rinse their mouths of the foul germs and bacteria.

Once everybody was done laughing, scowling, and saying that their youth was scared for life, they continued the game.

"YOSH! It's my turn!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious stupid." Grumbled Neji, still clearly disgusted.

"Hmph! Well back too the game, Neji, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

" OOOOO. Is the brave genius Hyuuga scared?"

" No, I just do not wish to comply to such revolting and unsanitary tasks."

"……Huh?"

"Ugh. Nevermind, just get on with the question."

"oh riiigfht. So Neji, do you like Ten Ten?"

Startled by the question, Neji looked away so no one could see him blush.

**THE HYUUGA NEJI BLUSH!**

"……..yes." whispered Neji.

" Oh gosh." Exhaled Ten Ten.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW IT ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M A GENIUS WHE IT COMES TO THIS!" yelled an overly excited Lee.

"Oh yea then how come you're not with your precious Sakura? Hmm?" inquired a flushed Neji.

" …..uh….heh." Lee looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

" Well I suggest we move on then." Said Neji.

" Okay sure." Replied Ten Ten.

"Okay."

"Ten Ten, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" Do you like me too? "

Ten Ten blushed 10 shades of red and looked straight into his milky white orbs and said….

" Yes, I do."

Upon hearing her answer, Neji looked relieved and leaned forward and kissed her straight on the lips. Although shocked at first, Ten Ten kissed back up until a bushy eyebrowed comrade interrupted.

" OMG! I HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYBODY!" and with his super speed he raced off leaving the two lovers there before they could argue.

" Oh well, sooo shall we continue?" said Neji.

Ten Ten laughed at his antics and kissed him on the cheek and said,

"yes, we shall."

So wat do you think? Well I would think Neji was a litlle "naughty" if I do say so myself. Lol well I wrote this fanfic for my sister because of her love for Neji and Ten Ten pairing although mine is sasuke and sakura. O well

JA NE!


End file.
